The Grift!
by Dr. Robert
Summary: 21 people. One trying to throw out as much money as possible. Can the rest find out before all the money is gone? Chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Grift!**

If any of you remember the old reality TV show, The Mole, you will know how this goes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. At all. Nada. Zilch. Belch.

Chapter 1! Of my first fanfic! Woop!

**20 contestants living together. A lot coins to be earned. 1GRIFTER! The grifter, a contestant in this game, will secretly sabatoge the rest of the group. No one knows who the grifter is except of the person him/her/itself and the host. Will you find The Grifter? Stay tuned to see!**

Lemmy: Hi. I'm Lemmy Koopa, the host! We are just about to see out contestants in a bit, but let me talk a little bit about them before the come. They are:

MARIO: The big guy. If you don't know him, you really live in a cave. You know, the red one.

LUIGI: It's OK if you don't know this guy. Frankly, I don't. He's green.

MONTY MOLE: This guy is molish. Because he is a mole. He even has a mole on his moly mole hair made of moles.

BOWSER: My dad. He's big. And evil. Cool, though.

CHUCK QUIZMO: Some worm that has a top hat. INSANE I tells ya!

KOOPER: A turtle with a blue shell? I thought we were getting a generic koopa! Well, it doesn't matter.

GOOMBA: He's a goomba! There's millions of these guys, but we chose this one for some random reason.

PEACH: The princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Kidnap-prone.

BOMBETTE: Another non-generic grunt. Just a pink bomb.

TOADETTE: Another girl that ends with ette. Just a pink toad.

WENDY: One of my sisters. LOVES candy!

LUDWIG: One o' my brothers. Big and brawny. Yeah.

BABY MARIO: A strange time paradox lets his baby self go against his old self. Cool.

WARIO: Look at Mario. Make him fat yellow, give him a giant purple nose and a W, and you have Wario. Greedy.

WALUIGI: Wario's brother. Greedy.

YOSHI: Yoshi is a dinosaur from our imagination! Then some more parody lyrics. A lean, green, eating machine!

PAC-MAN: This guy isn't from Mario! He's just a yellow circle!

BANJO: Who's been messing with my cue cards? Has a bird in his backpack, and is a bear.

SAMUS: Really, I'm messed up. Samus is a bounty hunter from some far-off planet.

DAISY: Another princess. Sort of athletic.

Lemmy: WHO'S BEEN MESSING WITH MY CUE CARDS! Anyway, I think I see the cars! Car #1 is coming up the road!

Driver #1: Well, I got 5 people in this car.

Lemmy: That's nice, but who are they?

Driver #1: Open up and see!

**Lemmy opens the van to see Banjo, Baby Mario, Pac-Man, Mario, and Samus in the van.**

Lemmy: Welcome! Just wait on this mat and wait for the other vans.

Banjo: Gu-huh!

Baby Mario: Waah!

Pac-Man: Wakka Wakka!

Mario: Ya-hoo!

Samus: I'm not bringing myself low enough to have a catch-phrase….

Banjo: Come on! It's fun!

Samus: Fine…..ummm……Forget it. Catchphrases are stupid.

Pac-Man: This place…..I can talk finally. My voice is so weird. THE VAN #2 IS HERE!

**Lemmy yanked open van #2 too see Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, and Wendy.**

Wnedy: GIVE ME CANDY!

Lemmy: Aren't you holding some right now?

Wendy: Yeah, but…..GIVE ME CANDY!

Lemmy: Fine. tosses Wendy a piece of chocolate.

Bowser: Look! Another van!

Yoshi: This place….I can talk finally. My voice is so weird.

Pac-Man: Cosmic. He said the exact same thing as me.

**Bowser opens the van #3 to see Sonic, Bombette, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, and Chuck Quizmo.**

Chuck: IT'S QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIZ TIME!

Wario: sigh You were saying that the whole ride on the van!

Sonic: What was the point of riding in a van? I could out run it!

Wario: You were blindfolded the whole time just so you wouldn't. You don't know where we are!

Sonic: It says we are in World 1-4 right now.

Waluigi:…..Crap.

**Soon after, Van #4 came. It had Goomba, Kooper, Ludwig, Luigi, and Monty Mole.**

Lemmy: Well, we have all our contestants now, right? Your first test begins now. You must run this whole course. If someone has ran it in over 5 minutes, 500 coins will be deducted from the total score. The max. amount of coins is 5000. Ready? GO!

**The group sets off to the finish. Of course, the Grifter has different ideas. Saty tuned for the next chapter with this challenge!**


	2. The Great Race

**Chapter 2!**

After a simple mathematical error told by my first review (yay!), I need to straighten things out.

**The race has started everyone wanted to get to the finish line fast so they didn't lost any money. Everyone had their own tactic. Sonic just ran. Bowser, Ludwig, and Wendy used the Koopa Klown car. Pac-Man….ate the terrain? **

Pac-Man: Wakka-wakk-wakka-wakka-wakka-wakka-wakka!

Mario: You don't have to say that when you eat things.

Pac-Man: But if I don't I'll lose my infinite stomach!

Mario: Prove it. Stop saying it.

Pac-Man: Fine.

**All of a sudden, Pac-Man's stomach grew to enormous sizes.**

Pac-Man: Told you!

Mario: Um, whoops. Well, why are we standing here? A minute past!

**Lemmy is at the finish line, waiting for everyone to come. He sees a blue blur come and run to the finish line.**

Lemmy: SONIC! He's not even in this game!

Sonic: I'm not? Well, I'm not leaving!

Lemmy:….Fine. I guess 21 players are OK.

Luigi: Why is Sonic here?

Lemmy: How did you get to the end so fast? Only a minute and a half past!

Luigi: Warp pipes and Gamesharks are a perfect combinations!

Lemmy: Well, you still made it. Sonic came here for no reason. At all.

Luigi: I see……..a dime! It's mine! leaps for the dime

Lemmy: I'm surrounded by idiots.

**Meanwhile, at the Koopa Klown car…..  
**

Bowser: Air travel is the only travel!

Wendy: What about sea, warp pipe, train, bike……..

Bowser: IT'S AN EXPRESSION! jumps up and down.

Ludwig: Um, dad….you're breaking the floor.

Bowser: WHAT?

**In his rage, Bowser had just broken the floor of his car. All three tumbled out of the car, and fell into the water. With a Cheep Cheep in it.**

Wendy: Great. Now we have to start all over again…

Ludwig: At least the Cheep Cheep missed us!

Wendy: We're gonna lose some serious dough…..

**As the Bowser family is going back, Samus, Pac-Man, and Mario got to the finish line.**

Mario: How did Samus get here so fast? She's got a full armor suit!

Samus: I have a space ship, you know!

Mario: Why didn't you invite any of us? We could've all gone faster!

Samus: I just don't want anyone on my ship.

Mario (to Pac-Man): She seems awful suspicious….

Pac-Man (to Mario): You whispereing looks awfully suspicious…..

Mario: You're right. I've gotta cut it out. Hey! There's Toadette, Goomba, and Chuck Quizmo.

Chuck: Qa-QUUUUUUUIZZZZZ! I've made it!

Toadette: cough. He can warp. Goomba and I went with him, but he kept teleporting into a wall. We finally made it!

Goomba: Finally. I need to get away from this creepy worm!

Chuck: For a Star piece! What kind of……

Toadette: SHUT UP! I do _not _want to hear another one of your stupid quizzes! You don't even give me the star pieces!

Chuck: ……flowers are found in the sky?

A: sky flowers

B: fire flowers

C: A Nintendo DS

Q: mango!

Goomba: I'll say A

Chuck: RIGHT YOU ARE!

Goomba: Do I get a Star Piece?

Chuck: No.

Goomba: WHAT?

**During the argument, everyone else made it. Except for of course te slow Koopa family.**

Ludwig: How much more time do we have?

Bowser: looks at watch We have 20 more seconds to get to the end!

Wendy: We can make it!

Ludwig: If I can just do this one last jump…..

**The three Bowsers jump into the air and land on the finish line….one millisecond after 5 minutes:**

Lemmy: Too bad! Whoever the Grift is gets 500 coins! The pot now has 4,500 coins.

Daisy and Peach: What a gip. I think it was Bowsers fault.

Toadette: No. I think that Chuck was teleporting into walls to slow us down.

Mario: That Samus wouldn't let us on her starship….

**Dinner came. A strange hidden challenge came.**

Lemmy: Before the execution of a player, I have a challenge. Dinner is now officially over. No more for you guys to eat.

Pac-Man and Bowser: I WANT MORE!

Lemmy: ……fatties. Now, Luigi, if you can finish everything on the table right now, your team will win another 1000!

Luigi: I'm full!

Lemmy: Do it! It makes good TV.

Luigi: Fine……

**Luigi began to eat all of the leftovers on the plate. He was doing actually pretty well. After all those pizzas and mushrooms, he has to have 2 more bites of a taco. He take the first bite, and still survives. The second bite, and…..**

Luigi: I can't belive I ate the whole thing!

Lemmy: Good job! Now, would you like some antacid?

Luigi: Yes please!

**Luigi eats one antacid, and barfs.**

Lemmy: What? WHAT? WHAT!

Luigi: Nice antacid you got there……..

Lemmy: All over my new shoes…..Go back to your rooms, everyone. There will be 7 questions on your PC. Answer them. They are about the Grift.

**They go back to their rooms, and look at the questions. They are:**

**Is The Grift male or female?**

**Did The Grift make it in time during the race?**

**Did The Grift finish everything on his plate durin dinner?**

**How did The Grift travel in the race?**

**What car number did The Grift travel in?**

**Is the Grift small or tall?**

**Who is The Grift?**

Mario: I say The Grift is Samus. She seems so suspicious….

Chuck: Qa-UUUUUUUUIZZZZZZ!

Peach: It's Bowser. He was late in the race…..

Toadette: It's Chuck. He kept on dying!

**At last, the group came together for the excecution room.**

Lemmy: Good evening. Oe of you is about to get executed. The one who answered the most questions wrong in the PC will leave. I will alphabetically put each of your names on the screen. If your name is green, you are safe. If it's red, you will leave. Now, let's begin.

BABY MARIO: Safe

Baby Mario: Yeah! Wow, this is my first speaking role. I gotta talk more…

BANJO: Safe

Banjo: I, too, haven't been speaking. Guh-huh!

BOMBETTE: Safe

Bombette: Hat trick….

BOWSER: SAFE

Bowser: YES! IN YOUR FACE, CHUCK!

CHUCK QUIZMO: SAFE

Chuck: Qa-QUIZZZZZZZZ!

Bowser: Touche.

DAISY: DEAD!

Daisy: NOOOOOOO!

Lemmy: I'm so sorry Daisy….BYE!

**Lemmy pulls a lever, and Daisy falls through a trap door. 30 seconds later, a loud thump and a faint "Ouch" is heard.**

Banjo: Wow. That's gotta hurt.

Kazooie (in Banjo's pack): You got that right.

Lemmy: If you don't want that to happen to you, you best find who the Grift is.

Peach: So the Grift isn't Bowser. Poor Daisy……..

Lemmy: GO AWAY!

**The group scrambles away from the crazy Lemmy? Who will get the drop next? Find out in come chapter later then this!**

I'm glad I actually got a review! Your (hopefully good) reviews are what's getting me to write this.


	3. The Poisoning!

**Chapter 3!**

Wow. Forgot about this! I was surprised I got a second review, and started to write! I will make a new chapter after I get two reviews that are positive. Anyway, back to the show!

**None of the contestants could sleep. Partly because they were terrified about losing, and partly because a new challenge could appear at any time. **

Banjo: My god, this is soooo boring. I'll go for a walk.

Kazooie: Wait….something doesn't seem right.

Banjo: What could possibly go wrong?

Alarm: WARNING! BANJO THE BEAR HAS STEPPED OUT OF HIS ROOM! 500 COINS ARE TAKEN FROM THE BANK! CURRENT TOTAL: 5000COINS!

**The sound of lost money made everyone yell. Obviously, they didn't want to leave their rooms. More money would be lost.**

Mario: NICE GOING, BANJO! YOU PROBABLY DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

Luigi: YEAH! YOU MUST BE THE GRIFTER!

Banjo: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

Mario (whispering): I don't trust that bear anymore. But….what about Samus? I'm confused!

**The rest of the night went without incident. Soon was breakfast. Everyone was quiet, as they were too busy staring at Banjo.**

Banjo: I told you, I DIDN'T KNOW!

Samus: I belive you….

Banjo: Really?

Samus: NO! Hey, what's up with Peach? Does it worry you to be alone?

Peach: Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends.

Sonic: I'm pretty sure I heard that somewhere. Maybe from some sort of singing insect.

Pac-Man: Great, now the hedgehog is talking nonsence! What else could happen?

Lemmy: Hey everyone!

Pac-Man: I spoke too soon.

Lemmy: Do you all want your 500 coins back?

All: YES! (A quiet, "Ka-WIIIIIIIIIZZZ!" was heard, too).

Lemmy: Good. Here's the task. Luigi must drink this keg of KeroKero Soda!

Luigi: I refuse! I just ate so much last night! WHY DO YOU PICK ON ME?

Lemmy: It's fun to pick on you, now CHUG!

**The contest begam. Luigi picked up the barell and slurped down some. Halfway through, he was turning green. About ¾ of the way there, and he's feeling queasy.**

All: CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!

Luigi: I don't feel so Well, I guess those 500 coins aren't yours right now. You can get them very soon, though! I have an announcement to make. All your breakfasts (except forWendy's) were poisoned!

Sonic: WHAT?

Wario: Are you even allowed to do that?

Waluigi: I'm suing!

Chuck: Ka-WIIIIIIIZ!

Mario: Can someone shut this idiot up?

Lemmy: Now, as Luigi isn't……conscious right now, he won't participate. In exactly 15 minutes, you will all pass out (don't worry, this is a non-lethal poison). You need to find 4 ingredients to make an antidote. For every part you get, you get 2500 coins. If you can mix the whole thing, you get another 250! The total amount of coins 10,250.Wendy will give you instructions via walki-talkie. Ready? Go!

**The group was instantly taken to Toad Town, presumably where they would get all the items. They all agreed that Yoshi would stand in the center and tell everyone what to get. Chuck was tied to a tree because he might cause people to go crazy.**

Yoshi: OK, now. Let's get in groups of 4. Sonic, Wario, Samus, and Ludwig, we need the snout of a golden Little Oinker. Mario, Baby Mario, Banjo, and Peach, a cake from a chef is necessary. Waluigi, Toadette, Pac-Man, and Bombette, you guys need to go to the 3rd house to the left in the pier area. In it is some sort of sap, according to Wendy. The rest of you must get a flower from Flower Fields. Ready? GO!

**The groups all thought that there would be no problem in getting the items. They were wrong. At Sonic's group:**

Sonic: Getting a Little Oinker is nothing! It's only ten coins!

Wario: Well, I ain't paying!

Samus: Cheapo…..

Ludwig: Let's take turn paying. I'll pay first. If we get a golden one, we'll stop.

Samus: How many colors are there, anyways?

Wario: A LOT!

Samus: Great…

Ludwig: Here I go! Aw, green!

Samus: No! Silver!

Sonic: Blue?

Wario: YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME PAY!

**After 2 minutes of prying his wallet open, Wario payed.**

Wario: Cow colored….

Ludwig: D'oh! I got a marble colored!

Samus: I GOT GOLD! YES!

Sonic: Whoops….I accidentally pressed it again. 1967 colored….

Wario: That was a relief! If there are more then ten pigs in a pen, the oldest would run away! If we continued without noticing, we could have llost it!

Sonic: I knew that!

Wario: Hmm….(maybe he was trying to get rid of the gold one).

Samus: What are we waiting for? We only have 10 more minutes!

**Now, at Mario's team….**

Baby Mario: C'mon, miss! We need a cake!

Chef (I forget her name): Sorry, dearies, but I have no cake mix! I heard that you can get some at Merlon's house! You just need one star piece!

Banjo: What are we waiting for? Let's go to Merlon!

**After the hike……**

Peach: We have a Star Piece, can we have some Cake Mix?

Merlon: YOU NEED 1,000,000 STAR PIECES!

Mario: What? You're crazy!

Merlon: AM I? YOU ARE CRAZY! YAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

**Merlon collapses, and the group stole some Cake Mix. After going back to the chef, they get a cake and leave. Now, at Bowser's group….**

Bowser: Let's see….I forget how to get into Flower Fields!

Goomba: So do I! What'll we do?

Kooper: AH! I remember! There's a door right there. Open it, and we go in!

Goomba: You're crazy! That door leads nowhere!

Kooper: I'm crazy? That same insult was used a couple of lines above us in this story.

Goomba: Lines? Story?

Kooper: Forget it. Let's just go!

**They enter Flower Fields to find that there is no flowers anymore, it's a big factory!**

Bowser: What happened!

Kooper: looks at sign Looks like a very big Starbucks.

Goomba: Those things are everywhere!

Bowser: Well, there has to be a flower somewhere.

**Looking for that flower was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Eventually, they found one at the end of the level. They hurry back (but stopped for some coffee) and get the next item!**

Yoshi: Something isn't right…..what happened to Bombette, Toadette, Waluigi, and Pac-Man? Oooh, I feel dizzy….

Mario: Me too…I'm….I'm…siiick

Peach: I think our time is up!

Wario: Nooo…..duh…….

**The whole group collapses, and are taken back to the hotel.**

Banjo: Well, Pac-Man, you have some explaing to do!

Bombette: I'll handle this. It seems that we were given wrong directions. We went to the house, and found nothing! When we trued to get out, we were locked in!

Mario: Sure……everyone is so suspicious.

Waluigi: Don't balme us, blame Yoshi!

Yoshi: I did exactly what Wendy told me!

Wendy: I told you to do the 2nd house to the left!

Mario: See? THE GRIFTER IS YOSHI!

Yoshi: NO! She's lying!

Chuck: KA-WIIIIIIIZ!

Smus: Just give it up. We all know it's you.

Wario (whispering): I think it's that stupid blue rat.

Lemmy: Stop fighting! Have your dinner! Soon after is the execution!

**Diiner went without incedent (except for Luigi barfing on his food, but that's another story). Soon after, the execution questions came on the contestants compys.**

**The execution is next chapter. Who will get voted out? I HAVE NO CLUE!**


	4. Executon 2

**Chapter 4!**

Yes, I am making another chapter in the same day. This one is really short.

**There are 7 questions waiting for the contestants as they enter their rooms. They are:**

**Is the Grift male or female?**.

**What group was the Grift in?**

**What species is the Grift?**

**During breakfast, did the Grift talk?**

**Is the Grift from the Mario universe?**

**What colors does the Grift usually wear?**

**Who is The Grift?**

**The votes came in, and so did the contestants. They sat down in any empty seat except one. That seat had a note that said, "Reserved for Daisy". Quite ironic.**

Lemmy: Good evening, everyone! Tonight one of you will be executed from out group. If you remember, I will randomly choose one of your names. Your name (in all caps) will apeear on this plasma screen. If the screen in green, you are safe. Red, and your gone! Obviously, The Mole can not be executed. Let's begin!

MARIO: GREEN

Mario: YES! I just hope Chuck Quizmo leaves soon. He's getting on my nerves!

CHUCK: GREEN

All: NO!

Chuck: Ka-WIIIIIZ!

BOMBETTE: GREEN

BANJO: GREEN

WENDY: GREEN

SAMUS: RED

Samus: Wha? HOW? NO!

Lemmy: Well, those predictions are out of this world! Have a nice trip!

Samus: Trip? AGH!

**Instead of falling through a hole, Samus' chair got blasted into orbit! Weird, yet coincidential.**

Lemmy: Did I forget to mention that each execution is defferent?

Bowser: Well, that's bad….

Lemmy: Now, all of you, go to bed. A big day is tomorrow!

**The group leaves, afraid of this obviously insane Lemmy, and wondering how they will get executed. What's happening tomorrow? FIND OUT!**


	5. An eye opening challenge!

**Chapter 5!**

I expected this to end because of lack of interest 2 chapters ago! Every day, I'll make a challenge and discussion chapter, and an execution chapter, as making them the same chapter messes me up.

Now, I see that a certain Mega Mario has me on my favorites list. Man, you rock. If any of you can guess the Grift, tell me, and you will get a prize at the end for guessing right.

**19 people. They all know that they might die a terrible death if they don't keep they're on The Grift. Of course, The Grift isn't worrying. They know all they want is money. Another hard day, and Samus is gone. They all were heading to their beds, when they noticed that Ludwig is speeding away to his. All the others are too tired to care, but Wendy went on and followed him. He eavesdropped Ludwig talking to himself.**

Ludiwg: Alright. I got my plans for tomorrow. I'll get Waluigi during the challenge. That'll drop us down….Wendy? Are you listening to me?

Wedy: Er….BROTHER! Are you the Grift?

Ludwig: Me? Um….of course not! What gave you that idea?

Wendy: Maybe because you are planning on sabotaging Waluigi?

Ludwig: That? Umm…I didn't say sabotage! I said, bam a loge!

Wendy: What's that supposed to mean?

Lugwig: Get out of my room!

Wendy: Fine. Whatever.

Ludwig (speaking to recorder): Scratch that. Make the plan so Wendy looks like the Grift!

**Soon the two siblings were fast asleep. 15 minutes later, a BIG bell rang, waking everyone up!**

Banjo: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!

Mario: Probably did, that little jerk.

Bell: Nobody did anything! It's time for the next challenge!

Goomba: It better be later then it ffels like….

Pac-Man (who is one of Goomba's roommates): 4 AM

Goomba: screams unintelligible curses in his pillows

Bell: Everyone report to the dining room! We are to play a little game….

Sonic: Already there!

Bombette: Stop yer braggin…

Chuck: Ka……

All: DON'T CONTINUE THAT!

Chuck: What? I was just sneezing! Gezz, you are all so mean!

All: You can talk!

Chuck: What do you think I am, an idiot! Uh-oh….

**A giant book fell on Chuck, making him lose his whole vocab except "Ka-WIIIIIIIIZ!"**

Luigi: Well, that's ironic. The book that fell on him was a dictionary! Well, let's get going!

**The group of people sat down in a circle in the dining room like instructed, and some soccer-balls came out of nowhere. One person was chosen to sit out, and they decided Bowser.**

Bowser: WHY?

Mario: You're so strong, you'll probably break the ceiling if you play!

Bowser: pouting NO FAIR!

Mario: Life isn't fair. Deal with it!

Lemmy: Stop fighting, all! Here is how that game works. Bowser gets to sleep. In front of you all. While he does this, you must continuously throw the ball up to the person next to you and catch it. If one of the three balls used in action fall to the ground, you will stop and can not gain any more money. 500 coins are for each hour you survive. Ready? GO!

**The balls were flying in the air. Just to make the story interesting, Ludwig was next to Wendy, who was next to Waluigi! The passing of the ball continued for hours. Soon, it was 8 AM, 2000 coins already gained. Time passed, Bowser snored, and balls flew to the air. All of a sudden, Wendy threw a wild ball and made it drop! On the plus side, it landed in Bowser's mouth and made him stop snoring. He STILL managed to sleep, somehow. Before the ball was taken out of his mouth, Mario managed to take a picture of Bowser, the Sleeping Beauty!**

Sonic: WENDY! Why did you drop it?

Wendy: Well, Ludwig threw it at me in a weird angle! How could I not have missed?

Sonic: Hm..

Ludwig: It's working! Everyone thinks SHE'S the Grifter!

Banjo: Gezuntight! Or however you spell it!

Ludwig: Um….yeah.

Lemmy: OK everyone! I need those soccer balls!

**Pac-Man, Bombette, and Bowser handed back the ball. After some breakfast, the group actually went shopping! Wendy got some candy and a bow, Toadette got a brand new dress, and even Chuck got a less raggedy top hat! Unfortunatley, Yoshi ate it and Wendy's candy!**

Wendy: YOU MUST DIE NOW!

Chuck: NOOOO! TOP HATLESS!

**Wendy and Chuck proceed to beat the crap out of poor Yoshi! OH NOES! Soon after, dinner came. The group (finally) got to bed, and after the nap, it was time for the execution. Read the next chapter to find who gets the boot! Is the boot an actual object? STICK AROUND! **


	6. Execution 3!

**Chapter 6!**

Woah. Was I asleep? I forgot about this again! Well, the next person is leaving, so the pack grows ever smaller. I also decided that there will be clues, but they will all be very subtle.

**The pack was walking to the execution chamber, but noticed something odd and unpleasant. It was raining, and a big gaping hole on the ceiling! The door was cracked and the walls looked like they were going to collapse!**

Baby Mario: What just happened to the execution room!

Lemmy: Well, it kinda got termites. So, I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in!

Assistant: I'm also filling the cracks the run through the door!

Stagehand: I'm painting the room in a colorful way!

Sonic: Hm….I think I remember that from somewhere…..

Mario: What are you talking about?

Sonic: Never mind. Probably just in my head.

Lemmy: Well, let's start!

MARIO: Green

LUDWIG: Green

WENDY: Red

Wendy: WHAT?

Lemmy: This must be some sort of glitch! These results say you did "very well".

Banjo: Well, let's just continue!

Lemmy: Right.

BANJO: Green

PAC-MAN: Green

CHUCK: Green

All: NOOOOOOO!

Lemmy: Even I'm crying on the inside that he's still here….

TOADETTE: Green

BABY MARIO: RED!

Baby Mario: WAHHHH!

Lemmy: So sorry, but you're booted off. See ya!

Bombette: Boot?

**Just then, a giant boot fell on Baby Mario. The assistant scrapped the squashed Baby Mario and threw him into the trash.**

Mario: Ooh, boy. Doesn't this cause some sort of time paradox?

Lemmy: Oh, man, you're screwed!

Pac-Man: Actually, according to this book, Mario's family tree is so confusing, that a time paradox is impossible for him!

Lemmy: _whispering_: I was hoping he'd leave! _Talking: _Well, you all better get rested. Tomorrow will have a "shocking" contest.

Bowser: I noticed that your puns always tell us our fate. Does this mean we're going to be electrocuted next challenge?

Lemmy: Well….um….GO TO BED!


	7. The shocking challenge!

**Chapter 7!**

My fanbase…..It grows ever larger! YES! Well, Sorry again for the delay, but I get busy sometimes. On with the chapter!

**A very hungry Bowser goes to the fridge late at night (first checking if there are alarms). He found a note on it.**

Note: To anyone who is reading this. All the food is poisoned in the evening except for one thing. If you eat the poisoned one, the pack loses 500 coins. Good luck!

Bowser: Hmm….there are 10 things in the fridge. Maybe I'll just go to the pantry….

Another Note: All the food in the pantry is poisoned. In the morning, nice snacks will come.

Bowser: Strange. Well, I guess I'll just have to wiat yonder for the morning.

**Bowser was HUNGRY. In the morning, he was afraid that the food was still poisoned. So…he didn't eat. More for Wario and Pac-Man!**

Wario: Best. Breakfast. EVAR!

Pac-Man: I concur.

Mario: Well, let's get going to the challenge!

**At the challenge…..**

Lemmy: Hello, hello!

Bowser: Goodbye…._whispering_: _I REALLY need some fodd. Maybe if I sneak back…._

Lemmy: I don't know why you say goodbye, I say HELLO!

Sonic: GAH! Now this is really getting to me. Déjà vu!

Lemmy: You must be crazy! Well, here's the challenge. We needed to wait for Baby Mario to leave, at it's too dangerous for him!

Luigi: Isn't poison dangerous for an infa…..

Lemmy: SILENCE! Well, see those poles? Each of you will be holding onto them.

Peach: YES! A simple endurance challenge!

Lemmy: Not really. Those poles are connected electrical conductors. It starts at no volts, and every 10 minutes, it jumps by 50 volts. If at least one person can survive up to 10,000 volts, you get 10,000 coins. After that, when the person falls, you get as many coins as they survived volts! Also, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, take off those gloves. Rubber is cheating!

Mario: These gloves were given to me on my 5th birthday….

Banjo: Isn't this dangerous? They are all 50 feet off the ground, under it is a giant pool!

Lemmy: Have no fear, we have Cheep Cheep medicals, and a thick layer of rubber underwater!

Banjo: That still seems dangerous….

Lemmy: You're a wimp! Let's get going!

**The pack of game contestants climb onto their poles. Bowser was too weak, and fell almost instantly. He tried to roast the Cheep Cheep medicals, but his vision was too hazy. He collapsed, and Lemmy, feeling sorry, gave him some cake. Where the cake came from, no one knows. After 10 minutes….**

Ludwig: I'm slipping. Someone put Vaseline on my pole!

Wnedy: Mine too!

Banjo: I see no Vaseline…..

Ludwig: Maybe it's just because you don't _want_ to see it!

Wendy: This electricity and Vaseline is doing something weird….I am falling…..GAH!

**Ludwig and Wendy fell together, and were soon treated by the medicals. When they fell, so did something from Peaches pocket!**

Ludwig: _reading label_ VASELINE!

Wendy: My god, PEACH!

Peach: I don't remember that being there! Besides, I see no Vaseline on the poles!

Wendy: Vaseline goes away when electrocuted!

**Anoterh 10 minutes pass, and another 50 volts are added. Yoshi fell off, as 100 volts to the tongue is way too much! At 150, Goomab, who has no arms and should have fallen long ago, fell.**

Goomba: I just can't stand it!

Luigi: Wait…..how was he holding on?

Goomba: I follow the Homestar theory: I have invisible hands!

Luigi: Oh…..AGH!

**A fried spider fell on Luigi, and he promptly fell. Soon, it grew to 1500 volts. By then, Sonic, Mario, Toadette, and Bombette fell.**

Toadette: C'mon guys, you can do it!

Bombette: You know, in retrospect, I don't follow the Homestar theory. How did I hold onto the bar?

Toadette: Whenever you notice something like that, a wizard did it!

**It was at a massive 5000 volts when Waluigi, Banjo, and Peach fell. For some reason, Peach fell face first, and made a big splash. The splash reached Chuck, and fried him. The medicals rushed right passed him, ignoring a falling Monty Mole and Kooper.**

Cheep Cheep #1: We must save him! He's the comic relief!

Cheep Cheep #2: Still, he annoyed people…

Peach: You know, I don't know if I should feel relived or scared.

Monty Mole: You should be scared, GRIFT!

**Chuck survived, gave Peach a very dirty look, and then went on to eatch the rest. It reached 9950 when Banjo and Pac-Man fell. Another 10 minutes, and 10,000 coind would go to the bank.**

Wario: _thinking_ This is all on me! My extra fat is insulating me from the electricity, but it seems I'm also a victim to the Vaseline. I got to hold on! I mean, I've been holding on before, but I'm slipping!

**Something strange happened. The conductor started to bend under Wario's weight. The rubber fell out of the pool and trapped everyone in the pool. Soon, Wario touched the pool and electrocuted everyone in it. Chuck almost dies as he got electrocuted again. The Cheep Cheeps all perished. Lemmy, who wasn't in the pool, called the hospital, and everyone survived. They needed to be in a body cast for a while, but they healed quickly. Wendy, Luigi, and Sonic had they're jaws paralyzed for a week, so they needed boards. Mario, Toadette, and Pac-Man. Chuck is confined to a wheelchair for the rest of the month, as he got burned twice!**

Luigi: This is a sign, Wario, that you need to lose weight!

Wario: Shaddup!

Luigi: I'm not talking. I'm writing, stupid!

**Everyone went to the computers after an uneverntful dinner ('cept when Sonic got pie on his face trying to cram it in his mouth.). Only 5 questions this time, as the question writer was in the pool at the time.**

Intercom: This is Lemmy. Before you begin, let me say something. Wario didn't fall, but he didn't stay up. I talked to the producers, and we'll just say you get half. 5,000 coins! The bank is now at 20,500 coins. BEGIN! Oh, and excuse no caps. Our typer lost feeling to the finger that uses shift.

**was the grift a victim to the vaseline?**

**empty stomachs hit some of our contestants. did the grift?**

**not many people survived past 5000 volts. did the grift?**

**did the gruft suffer from pain after the pool incident?**

**you have an opinion. Who is the Grift?**

Typer: YES! The feeling to my shift finger came back! I missed you….

**The contestants typed in the results and went to the execution chamber. They think that they saw the last of electricity. No, they didn't…..**

**Now, I have a contest. You know how Sonic is bugged by what people say? If you can tell me what he is noticing, I will tell you where to look for the clues!**


	8. Execution 4!

**Chapter 7! Execution 4**

It was a shock to me that people are actually waiting for chapters! I never knew that would happen. Well, the next chapter is here, meaning another chance to win the contest! Let's begin, shall we?

**Terrified by the fact they might lose and die a horrible death, the group was reluctant to go. Then again, it brought them ever closer to the Grifter, so they went. The chairs were oddly set up as a triangle, which scared them even more.**

Pac-Man: GAH! TRIANGLES!

Boser: SOOOO SCARY!

Mario: Guys? I think he meant why it was a triangle, not that it is a triangle.

Bowser: Still……TRIANGLES!

Lemmy: Silence! The results came in, and one of you will be executed. 'Cept the Grifter, of course. Now, get ready for the screening.

BANJO: Green

LUIGI: Green

CHUCK: BLUE?

Mario: BLUE?

Lemmy: BLUE? What's that supposed to mean?

Stagehand: Sorry, it's supposed to be green.

Lemmy: Gah! I was dying to take him away!

Bombette: Take him today?

Sonic: Just like the Ma…..

Lemmy: I have grown upset about you. The fourth wall of this room is in fear of being broken because of you!

Sonic: Sorry….

Lemmy: Well, let's get going.

PEACH: Green

GOOMBA: Green

LUDWIG: Green

MONTY MOLE: Green

YOSHI: Green

WALUIGI: Red

Waluigi: U-oh….I lost!

Lemmy: Yes, we are all aware of that. I think you got the point, too.

**Just then, a giant shish kabob stick came and impaled Waluigi. He was in the top row, so it didn't hit anyone else.**

Lemmy: These deaths do get more and more gruesome….

Bowser: We are all well aware of that, too!

Pac-Man: It seems we've been learning a lot from this trip!

Chuck: KA-WIIIIIZZ!

Bowser: Crap, his mouth isn't paralyzed anymore.

**The (angry) pack trudged home to face another tradgic day tomorrow. Isn't this game fun for the contestants?**


	9. Grace in Space

**The Chapter after the chapter you just read!**

Mega Mario: Some of the clues might be revolved around the murder. So, I gotta kill them. Unfortunatley, I couldn't go on without them!

**In the morning (the night had been _incredibly_ uneverntul. 12 hours of boredom.), A s.w.a.t team came and blindfolded all of the contestants and brought them to a secret hideout.**

Pac-Man: NO BREAKFAST!

Wario: I already know this is the worst day ever!

Wendy: Shut your trap! The general is about to speak!

General: WELCOME, PRIVATES! You are about to be dropped off a 30,000 foot airplane!

Banjo: You mean the airplane is at an altitude of 30,000 feet or we are in a 30,000 foot airplane!

General: THE LATTER!

Banjo: Then what's out altitude?

General: 1……

Banjo: That't it?

General: Hundred thousand!

Banjo: I'm not even sure the atmosphere is that high!

General: It isn't!

**Sure enough, they found that an airplane just somehow managed to fly into space!**

Toadette: Wow, this is just creepy. How are we gonna jump?

Goomba: Won't we burn up?

General: You will be given these skateboards! And this parachute! Also, don't forget a spacesuit! Once you reach the atmosphere, you will turn into a comet. Do not worry, you won't die. These suits are fire-proof. There is a building with a target on it. Try to get the bullseye!

Bowser: What if we miss the building?

General: That's why you signed a waiver in the beginning!

Bowser: _gulp_.

General: Who's first?

**The (scared) contestants pushed Chuck ahead. He was ready and was pushed off the airplane. All they could see was a dot flying to Earth. From Chuck's point of view….**

Chuck: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_splat._

Monty Mole: Wow. I heard him from here. Did he make it?

General: Well, he made a small Chuck-Quizmo sized hole right before the bullseye. Now, we start using buddies. Banjo, Mario, come up!

**The group fell too. With Kazooie without a space suit…..well, let's just say that the next dinner was fried breegull. They manage to land right on the 8 pint mark. Bombette and Ludwig made it on 8, too.**

General: YOSHI! SONIC! SOME FORWARD!

Sonic: _This guys probably gonna eat me!_ Are we ready, Yoshi?

Yoshi: _This guy's probably gonna use me to cushion his fall! _READY!

**As they fell (which take 5 whole minutes), they discussed their lifes. Soon after, they got one point because Sonic had remarked that Dorritos are better then Lays. Bickering started, and 1 point was added. Toadette and Bowser got a 5, Pac-Man and Kooper got a 6.**

Kooper: A 6? I COULD HAVE DONE MUCH BETTER WITHOUT LAMEO HERE!

Pac-Man: Hey, that hurts….._runs off crying._

General: LUIGI AND PEACH!

Luigi: Great, I'm with the Grifter!

Peach: Listen…I'm not the Grifter!

**When falling, Luigi (or maybe it was Peach) tried to move to a more comfortable position. When they did so, the parachutes snapped! OH NOES!**

Luii: Aw, chute! Get it? Shoot? Para_chute_? Oh, I crack myself up!

Peach: That was neither funny or appropriate for now. I mean, you broke the chutes!

Luigi: NO! It says, "Luigi" (or maybe it was Peach) 4 lines above this one!

**They fell, but nothing was broken. How? The magic of water! They fell incredibly off course, and got no points. Hm…..the work of The Grift? Oh, and Goomba and Wario worked together to get a bullseye!**

General: Last, and least! Monty Mole and Wendy!

**The fall was painful, as Manty Mole…..is very molish. Maybe he could've planted a bomb in the parachute! Of course, he didn't. Unfortunatley, The Moon was coming right towards Wnedy and Monty Mole! They barley dodged it, but they had such weak gravity, that they started to orbit The Moon! Some rescuers got Peach and Monty out of the situation, and got nill.**

Lemmy: Well, you get 100 per point. Let's see…

Chuck: 9

Banjo and Mario: 8

Bombette and Ludwig: 8

Sonic and Yoshi: 1

Toadette and Bowser: 5

Pac-Man and Kooper: 6

Luigi and Peach: NOTHING!

Luigi: Must you say it so loud?

Peach: Well, personally, I love to hear "nothing" said really loud! The fact that it has to vowels makes it ever so cool!

Luigi: _Nerd…._

Goomba and Wario: 10

Wnedy and Monty Mole: 0

Lemmy: According to this, you get….4700 coins! Out of a possible 8000 coins, you have beaten the Grift. He/she got less then half! Your total bank now is 25,200! Now, we are spending the rest of the time in space, including the execution. GET READY!


	10. Execution 5

**Chapter something!**

**  
**Another one is going "home" tonight. This chapter will have a line for the contest.

**The execution chamber in space is much more futuristic. Since this isn't a hotel, they are forced to answer the questions, they each get a computer in the chamber.**

**Is the Grift a male or female?**

**Who was the Grift partnered with?**

**How many points did the Grift get?**

**Who is The Grift?**

Bombette: Only 4 questons?

Lemmy: Well, the question writer fell out of….

Toadette: What his chair?

Lemmy: The station.

Toadete: Oh. Ew….

Lemmy: Well, everyone is done, so let's go!

**Each person went into their very own metallic chairs. The screen came up.**

Peach _to Mario: _I'm scared. I wanna hold your hand.

Sonic: Once again, GAH! Where am I remembering these things?

Lemmy: Stop talking, and let's begin!

MARIO: Green

LUIGI: Green

WARIO: Green

BANJO: Green

SONIC: RED!

Sonic: WAH!

Lemmy: Guess who we're having for dinner?

Sonic: Now I'm scared….

**Sonic's chair started to heat up. He was tied to it. Nobody could get him out. His face became disfuigered (not a parody of "Ripple Of Cheating, PLEASE DON'T SUE!) and he passed out, presumably dead.**

Goomba: What does that have to do with dinner?

Lemmy: Watch.

**Sonic's chair fell into a giant pot under the floor. He was cooked with some bowtie pasta.  
**

Lemmy: This is our dinner…..

Alll: WHAT?

Lemmy: Just kidding. He's the DOG'S dinner.

**All of the contestants got the jibblies from that. They ran out when they heard a barking sound. All went to sleep, and the airplane slowly went back to Earth.**

DON'T SUE, krisetchers!


	11. Sorry, all

**Sorry all!**

I knew I have some fans, but I can not finish this project. I just can not. This was a test for my writing skills, and it was meant not to have an ending. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I am working on another project for you. I am so deeply inspired with kriesckecthers (WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOUR NAME?) writing, I will make murder mysteries. They will have a twist of my ingenious, and won't be a total ripoff! YAY!

Anyway, you are all probably wondering who The Grifter is. Also, how will I manage to bring the people back? Well, this final chapter will explain it.

**Everyone is in the room when all of Lemmy comes.**

Lemmy: Bad news, everyone. We've been cancelled! None of you will die, and scientists are bringing the rest back to life!

All: YAY!

Lemmy: Now, for the Grift. The Grift is…..WENDY!

All: GASP!

Lemmy: Now to tell you the very few clues we had!

**In Chapter 7, look at the questions for The Grifter identity. If you look at it up and down instead of left and right, the first column says, "wendy".**

**In Chapter 6, Wendy's light flashed red. Lemmy says very well in quotations, as if he was fabricationg the truth. In fact, she didn't take the test!**

**In Chapter 10, Sonic cooked with bowtie pasta. Wendy has a bowtie!**

Banjo: That was it? Wow, that was lame!

Lemmy: Shut it, you! Now, Wendy, would you explain how you messed everything up?

Wendy: Sure.

**First Challenge, The Race. I had weakened Bowser's Clown Copter, as I knew he would ride in it.**

**Second Challenge, The Poisoning. I blamed Yoshi for misreading the locations. Infact, I had.**

**Third Challenge, Sleep Deprivation. I knew Ludwig was pretending to be The Grift. I blamed messing up the ball on him.**

**Fourth Challenge, Shock Absorbency. I had put Vaseline on several peoples poles. I hid it in Peach's pocket. I also strengthened the rubber under Peach so it could reach Chuck. As far as I can tell, the horrific accident was made for good television.**

**Fifth Challenge, Grace In Space. I was originally to go with Peach, so I destroyed the parachute. When I ended up with the twerp, I insisted on going last so we would reach the moon.**

Mario: You…..I CAN'T BELIVE IT!

Lemmy: Belive it. Now take your money and leave!

**The gang took their money, satisfied that they wouldn't die. Thank you, canceling!**

FUN FACTS: They were all originally supposed to fall through a hole. I thought it would be boring, so I shot Samus into orbit. I ran out of ideas, so I crushed Baby Mario with a boot.

When they were in space, Peach and Luigi were supposed to crash into Samus, making her shatter into a million pieces. I thought that would be creul, so I changed it.

When Sonic died, he was supposed to get burned and thrown out into space. There, they would hit him with a hammer and crack him. Of course, that would be a bit more gruesome.

Well, the next story will go all the way through. See ya!


End file.
